1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer booking system for booking resources to users of the resources and particularly, but not exclusively, to a computer booking system for booking resources of a telecommunications network to users of the network. This invention also relates to a method of operating a computer booking system for booking resources to users.
2. Related Art
The problem of providing a booking system for booking resources which has to cope with a relatively small number of requests for use of the resources is easy to solve. Such a booking system may be implemented in either a paper-based form or a computer-based form. However, it is sometimes required to provide a booking system for booking resources which has to cope with a relatively large number of requests for use of the resources. For example, in a telecommunications network, it may be required to provide a booking system for booking individual channels of the network which has to cope with a large number of requests for use of the channels at various future time periods. The problem of providing such a booking system is not easy to solve.